


Atonement

by TrollScribbles



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ...sorta, M/M, Other, Selective Mutism!Link, links a daddy, sidon has to help him too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollScribbles/pseuds/TrollScribbles
Summary: He could have left it there. It was a monster, it could've most certainly defended itself and grew up on it's own, or last until a blood moon would revive it's mother. Bringing it with him would just cause him more trouble along the way, especially with the Divine Beasts. However.. there's enough guilt in his gut for slaying it's mother as it is. This is the only way he knows to make it right.





	1. Guilty Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! This story is un-beta'd, so I apologize if there's mistakes. ;-;

He hurts. There's cuts all along his skin along with a few bruises, and his left arm feels sunburnt from a close call of flames earlier, but Link's just thankful he isn't more seriously hurt. The last time he had fought a Lynel, he had to flee with a severe gash in his left leg, keeping him out of commission for a good _three_ days. Now, at least for a few nights, Link can rest easy in this area, knowing there won't be a hulking hybrid of a monster roaming around. Still, with rain now beginning to pour, Link needs to find shelter to rest at least for the night.

Luckily, just on the edge of the clearing there's a cave in the mountain side, a good place for a campfire out of the rain. When he nears, there's a faint scent of animal inside, and Link can't help but wonder if this had been the Lynel's cave before his arrival. Entering inside, the hero's first choice of action is making a campfire. It isn't until the fire's lit and glowing and the blonde is sitting down he hears a high growl just on the opposite side of the cave. Back up on his feet with sword drawn, Link faces the creature - and stares into shining eyes of a Lynel...

_...cub_. It's small and shaking, and would most likely reach Link's chest if it had stood up, but right now it was curled in one of the cave's corners, nestled in a nest of animal hide to help keep it warm. The white fuzz around its head helps Link identifies it as one of the white-maned Lynel he has seen, but he also notices the lack of white stripes, simply leaving it dark-furred. One marking does stand out though, the white furred curve over its chest. It's just like the mark on the bigger Lynel Link had just defeated, and that's when he realized; _that Lynel had been this cub's mother_.

He stays there, listening to soft growling from the cub, as guilt makes it way into his gut, clawing viciously. Link, hero of Hyrule, took this cub's mother away from him. Granted, Lynels are monsters.. hell, he didn't realize they could even reproduce, but still. No child deserved to be flung into the world without a parent. Let alone a monster child. He moves, sheathing his sword and putting the shield back down with the rest of his gear before moving coming closer. The growls increase, and when Link's hand raises, slowly, to bring closer to the top of it's head, the cub responds by giving him a harsh spit, making him jump back slightly.

It's almost humorous, the way the cub has now puffed up, small ears pinned to its head as it growls even more, trying it's damnest to look frightening to make Link leave. However, the Hero only kneels somewhat to make him smaller, less threatening, before moving again. Another spit escapes the cub, along with a hiss, but all it does now is make Link hesitate before continuing. It flinches when Link's fingers gently graze its forehead, curling up tighter with a weaker growl as Link very gently strokes along it's head. It seems to calm the little one, but just a little, since it still gives Link that wary stare.

He ignores the guilty question asking if the cub knew he killed it's mom, and instead pulls out some raw meat he had cut up into cubes earlier for stew. Taking a piece into his fingers, he offers. It takes a moment and another gesture, before the Lynel finally shifts a little to sniff. Deciding it likes the offering, it nearly bites Link's fingers when it snatches from him. Link frowns, but he's glad the cub took the food, wondering if the cub and it's mother had been able to hunt and keep themselves fed, with how ravenous the cub is now. He keeps feeding it morsels of meat, giving it a gentle stroke along it's furry head once in a while, and soon enough the packet of meat was now empty.

The cub sniffed around and licked its chops, giving Link a somewhat hopeful glance for more. Link simply shook his head with a chuckle, showing his hand to show he had no more. He almost twitched his hand away when the cub sniffs his fingers and opens its maw, but is surprised when all it does is take a tiny nibble before realizing that no, it wasn't the same thing it just ate. So instead, it licked whatever taste it could, before nuzzling his hand. With the Lynel cub's trust on his side now, he hopes he wouldn't have to worry about being mauled by it in the middle of the night. He shifts, getting a whine from the cub, as he goes to set up his own sleeping place in the cave. Settling down, he notices the cub just watching him, ears twitching curiously.

When he finally lays down and relaxes, Link's forced to tense up again when he feels something warm curl up against his back. A quick glance over his shoulder shows that the cub now took a spot next to him and curled up, deciding it didn't want to sleep alone tonight. Link sighs, relaxing once more as he feels sleep starting to take him. Before he succumbs to the night, he can't help but have one more thought..

_..What should I do with it..?_


	2. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link still has to decide what to do with the cub.. it has been some time since he had seen a blood moon, so perhaps he should wait until the mother comes back. However.. Link quickly realizes just how unsafe staying really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MOLY so much support from you guys!!! ;A; I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last then! Thank you so much for liking this so far!!

A shiver runs through his being when he awakens in the morning, early enough that the light is soft, and a quick glance at the cave opening shows sparkling blades of grass from raindrops and morning dew. Link breathes deeply, enjoying the morning scent lingering in the air and allows himself a moment to relax. He sees the fire is out, and the cave is empty-

Link sits up quickly and looks around, rubbing sleep from his eyes before taking another skimming glance over the cave. Indeed, it's empty. No Lynel cub to be seen, and he can't see it outside of the cave from his perspective inside. Link rises, deciding to leave most of his stuff behind and only taking his weapons in case there's danger outside, before hurrying out. He's looking over the clearing and the right side is empty, but a skim to the left side reveals the cub is moving near the edge, almost worriedly. He can hear the squeaky cries of the cub, most likely searching for it's mother and it renews the guilt in Link's gut. Deciding that there's no danger around, Link doesn't wield his weapons and instead puts his fingers to his lips to let out a whistle, different than the one he uses to call his horse.

It works, but only enough to catch the Lynel cub's attention. It gives him a glance, ears twitching before looking away and calling out again. Link silently thanks the Goddess that for some reason, instead of a body the monsters simply disappear in purple smoke, leaving no trace except for various parts, which eventually disappear as well. However, once more Link questions his motives with the cub, watching it search for it's mother.

_Should I take it with me..?_

He frowns, tilting his head somewhat. The cub's not that small.. definitely weened from milk certainly, and seeing it forget it's calling to chase a butterfly curiously confirms Link that it mostly is just younger than being similar to a teenager. But even so, Link then wonders if it even knows how to hunt yet. He saw no other weapons than his own in the cave, and the cub is bare of anything also.

Link's frown deepens as another thought concerns him, _It'll scare any place I go.._ Sure, it's a cub, but that doesn't mean it's still a monster. More than likely it'd be attacked and taken down on the spot if it got anywhere near the people. He watches as the cub rears on hind legs to reach high enough to clap its hands over the flying bug, and curiously peeks inside at it's new catch.

_A blood moon would revive it's mother for sure.._

He shudders at the thought. While it's more reasonable to sit and wait for a blood moon, he knows the moment the mom comes back he'd have to take off running. From past experience, he _swears_ newly revived monsters are even more violent and aggressive than normal monsters influenced by the blood-red moon glaring down upon them.

The cub squeaks in frustration, swatting furiously to recapture the butterfly that had escaped it and it brings a smile to Link's lips. He sighs and goes back in the cave to get a packet of meat, along with an apple for himself and comes back out, whistling once more. The cub looks at him, nose twitching as it picks up the smell and decides food is more worth it than a butterfly.

It trots over but slows to a stop a few feet from Link, once again nervous around him. Link helps by kneeling again, unwrapping the packet and picking a cube to show off to the young Lynel. It sniffs, much more interested and comes closer, but stays a good arm length away. It kneels aswell and holds out both hands, stretching them out to Link. Link has to stretch his own arm to drop the cube into the cub's hands, and it happily pops the morsel into its mouth to eat. Link knows it's mostly due to being feral, but he can't help but think that it also seems like it's being shy.

He notices the cub scoot a little closer for more, and by the time half of the packet's gone, the lower half of the Lynel is comfortably laying next to the blonde while it's upper half is sitting up, picking meat bits from the packet in its lap to nibble as Link eats his own apple. The Hylian relaxes and continues to think about his next move, debating on going or staying.

If it's soon, then he won't have to worry too much, but if the blood moon doesn't come until much later.. He'd be wasting precious time, time that Hyrule is quickly losing the stronger Ganon becomes. Link counts on his fingers.. he still had two Divine Beasts to go. He frowns at the information, and wishes there was a way to talk to the Prince of Zora's Domain for advice on what he should do. He'd certainly have an idea other than 'leave it behind and let it fend for itself' or 'put it out of it's misery'.

Thinking about the deep red shark makes Link's cheeks heat slightly, and his heart ache for the prince. A sigh escapes him, staring at the red apple in his hand and thinking that it was a few shades too light to match Sidon, when suddenly a distressed cry knocked him from his thoughts. He realizes while lost in thought the Lynel cub had trotted off to explore, and had found itself trespassing into Bokoblin and Moblin territory just downhill. It's cowering, hissing at a towering, dark Moblin that's ready club it over the head and Link whips out his bow quickly.

He thanks the Goddess when he shoots the arrow, just in time for it to pierce into the Moblin's eye. It falls to the ground, and Link runs, drawing out his sword to slice a Bokoblin away from the cub. It flees, but not to the cave like he thought. It runs just far enough to go behind a tree and hide, peering around the bark to watch and Link's not sure if it's out of curiosity or the cub's got a deathwish. Link's too busy to yell to scare it to run further, and takes down another Bokoblin. A bomb arrow in the middle of a charging bunch of the creatures sends one flying and two others to the ground on fire, enough to kill the trio. Now all he had to do was deal with the last Moblin, who manages to get him hard against the side and making him tumble. Link's spared though, thanks to the club being spikeless this time.

Link grits his teeth from the throbbing pain in his side and breathlessness in his lungs but ignores it, flinging another bomb arrow at the Moblin and blowing it's arm off, but it refuses to back down. Link charges in and stabs right into it's chest with the Master Sword, shoving the now-dead Moblin onto the ground. He pants, watching bodies disappear before sheathing his sword. He gives the Lynel cub a glare, and it catches his scolding gaze since it sinks down nervously. Link winces as he walks over, noting to take a drink of fairy tonic later to help the pain.

The cub whines, but instead of running, it comes closer to nuzzle under his arm. Link raises an eyebrow and just stands there as the kitten-foal seems to hide there, face against his uninjured side with hands drawn up to it's chest. With a tilt of his head, Link slowly moves his arm down, around the cub's shoulders and it whines again, this time peeking up at Link with golden-green eyes full of nervousness. The Hylian realizes the cub thinks its in trouble for doing that and he sighs. He doubts the cub will understand him, but he points to the camp anyway. Those eyes follow his point and another whine escapes it, before Link's point directs to the cub, and the blonde shakes his head.

_You don't go over there._ Link shakes his head at the cub, before repeating the motion. To his surprise, the cub nods in understanding before hiding it's face against him once more. Link's dumbfounded, but it brings him to give the short fluff on the cub's head a gentle ruffle and smiles softly.

Monster or not, Link had to admit this was one of the cutest kids he's been around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short again, you think you're writing a long action scene and go back to realize that it's.. not really that long. T-T;; Link, don't get to attached to it man, c'mon..


	3. Jeopardized Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a full week of patiently waiting and taking care of the cub, a blood moon finally rises in the night. Link is ready to leave, but when the reunion goes terribly wrong, Link realizes that he has no choice but to bring the cub with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to both the insane amount of support and me unable to draw, I'm uploading chapter 3 super fast!! :D Also, quick note here: I changed Link from being completely mute, to only selective mutism, both from canonly him not wanting to speak of his burdens, and from being asleep for 100 years. Hope that's alright!

Nearly a week had passed after the incident with Moblins and Bokoblins. Every night, Link stayed up until he could see the moon and to see if it shined that bloodied red he unfortunately knew too well. In the meantime, the Lynel cub had warmed up to him and no longer feared him, and Link was amazed how much the cub could actually understand him. Link knew the Lynels were not a dumb breed and were definitely smart as hell, but he had no idea they could understand his language. Link didn't bother trying to teach the cub anything though; once a blood moon appeared and the mother has returned, there would be no need for the cub to remember anything Link taught it.

Finally, one night as the cub snoozed beside him just outside the cave next to the fire, Link watched as the moon rose slowly, and along with it's climbing upward into the sky, it reddened. Link shuddered nervously, glad he had his things packed already. Quietly, he picked them up, making sure he was ready. He only had a few spare moments to leave when the mom arrived. Gently shaking the cub awake despite it's disapproved mewl, he noticed the smoke swirl in the center of the clearing. He pointed the cub towards it, and it followed his point. When the smoke took shape of it's own kind, the cub stood, stepping anxiously. Did it know it's mother was coming back?

Link watched it begin approaching the forming cloud, and turned to leave. He heard the low roar when the monster came into existence once more, and hurried to the cliffside to glide below to safety. He's glad, the cub finally has it's mother back, and would be safe and sound for the days ahead. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd see the cub again some day, when it's older and stronger-

A piercing scream had him freeze in his tracks and spin around, heart dropping when he sees the cub a few feet away from the revived Lynel, puffed up and trembling on the ground while clutching it's side. The Lynel roared, red eyes glaring down at the cub and gripping the giant stone weapon, ready to swing once more. Link moves before he can think, running towards the beast and shooting an arrow right at it. It pierces into the Lynel's shoulder, and when red eyes meet blue, Link realizes the Lynel that had been placed here.. was not the cub's mother at all.

_How- it should've been her. Did the blood moon place a completely new beast here instead?_

Shocked by the realization, Link forgets to dodge the stone weapon and is whacked down into grass and dirt, his own yell of pain erupting into the air. He knows his arm's broken, it hurts. He struggles to get back on his feet, and sees the Lynel is coming for him, weapon ready to swing once more. It's not stone that hits him again though, it's a body slamming into his own. Both forms tumble out of the beast's direction, and clawed hands grab Link to yank him on his feet. He's dizzy from pain and confusion, but he realizes who saved him as he runs after them.

The Lynel Cub. It stumbles as it runs, not used to having to gallop full speed, and Link's glad he can keep up with it. They head downward, away from the vicious Lynel and towards a safer place to be.

* * *

His body hurts. He's managed to set up camp down near the base of the mountain, away from most other monsters. It's not much for shelter, a terribly broken down shack in some wooded areas, but it works for the two. Link winces, breath hitching in agony as he sits back, and he slumps against the old wood wall, breathing heavily. It hurts so much, but he knows he needs more medical attention than the shitty sling he made. The blonde makes a mental note to head to Zora's Domain first thing in the morning, but it's a risky move. He hopes that he could go in and bring someone trustworthy with Sidon out to treat both him and the cub.

Speaking of which, a glance toward the young Lynel confirms Link's worry. It's hurt, gripping it's side with a soft whimper, but the Hylian can tell that it's not just pain sketching it's face, it's sadness aswell. With a sigh, Link forces himself to move, ignoring his arm aching. He shuffles through his bag, and is disappointed when he only finds one fairy tonic. Still, he would rather give it to the cub. He scoots closer to the cub with the vial in hand, and motions it close.

It whines, hesitating before moving with a wince. It settles next to the Champion, and Link is amazed the Lynel doesn't want him dead at this point. He pops the cork off, and knows it smells gross. Despite being pink in color and giving off the vibe it'd be a nice drink, it smells sour and Link knows from experience it's gag-worthy. Just as expected, the cub makes a face and wants to move away with a shake of his head.

Link doesn't let it move away though, staying next to it. He softly comforts the cub and promises it'll help the pain in it's side, but it barely helps the situation. Link sighs, and it's only when he promises to give the dark foal-kitten a bottle of milk he has in his bag afterward it cooperates. He helps it drink, making sure it downs the tonic in one go, but the sound the cub makes after makes Link worry it would get sick right after. It shudders with a gag and shakes its head, covering it's mouth with a sickly hiccup due to the taste, and it's grateful when Link offers the promised milk. The drink helps, calming the cub's gag reflex and allowing it to finally rest against Link's good side.

He sighs, moving his uninjured arm around it's shoulders to gently hold it, the two staying next to the weak campfire. He's lost in his thoughts once more, but when he hears a sniffle and looks down at the source, his heart hurts when he sees the cub is crying. It hurts enough already to know how much shit Link's put it through, and seeing how upset it is just makes it worse. He coos quietly, holding the cub a little closer, and it prompts the poor baby to hide it's face against him, body shaking with a sob. He rubs his hand over the soft coat on the cub's back to help comfort it.

When the sobs quiet down and it's just sniffly breaths, Link allows himself to rest, head resting on top of the cub's. He sighs heavily, and closes his eyes. Finally, he allows himself to speak quietly so the cub doesn't wake up.

" **I'm sorry**.." He whispers, and he promises silently that he would take care of this cub from now on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poor baby... I promise, things will get better for it!! ;_;


	4. Hopeful Wishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's decided he needs another brain to help out a solution for the Lynel cub he's got. While he knows Sidon won't turn away his friend, he still worries what could happen. Still, he's got to try; it's his last chance to help the baby he's got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYED CHAPTER!!
> 
> Honestly, I had lost motivation and went back to doing art on Tumblr and dA.. and then an anon messaged me over at Tumblr asking about it!! Asdfghkl, I feel bad. No worries though; I'm gonna try to continue spitting out chapters!
> 
> Also.. should I start doing doodles of this fanfic? I know I need to draw the cub, show off it's adorableness to you readers :3

_Holy Goddess_ , this fucking **sucks**.

 

Link can't help but grumble to himself as he trudged along through the woods, Lynel cub following nervously. It knows that the blonde's pretty ticked right now, but also knows it's more at their situation rather than at it. They were very close to Zora's Domain, but unfortunately, the trip had not been kind in the _slightest_. It was hard to fight with one functioning arm, meaning Link wasn't able to use his bow at all, and two handed weapons were out of the question. Not only that, but trying to make the trip go faster was a failure as well. The hero isn't able to bring the cub with him when he uses the shrine system, and he had tried to call his horse Midnight to come help but.. alas, one look at the cub and the horse bolted. It figures.

He can't help but feel blessed though; they actually only had one or two encounters during the whole trip, despite taking a road that Link knew had been once infested the first time he used it. Though.. one of the encounters had been with travelers, and they had wanted to kill the cub on the spot. Not only that, but they didn't trust Link either after he confronted them trying to attack it. Still, other than that, both of them were mostly fine.. if fine was cracked ribs on one, and a broken arm for the other.

 

"Eenk!" Link paused when he heard the mew, turning around to glance back at the Lynel cub. It pointed to a small pond nearby, licking it's lips with a questioning look. Link understood it was asking to get a quick drink, and he nodded with a deflating sigh. The cub chittered in happiness as it trotted over, despite the ache in it's side and sat down to get close to the water. The blonde walked over, deciding to get a drink himself. At the very least, it'd help cool him down a bit.

During their travel, Link had decided that it'd be best to start teaching the cub certain things, such as speaking or what was okay to eat and what wasn't. As much as he'd like to teach it how to defend and feed itself, that would have to wait until he had two working arms. Still... it was kinda cute how it said his name. It was getting better at saying it, now if only he could get it to use the 'L' sound with it.

Once they drank their fill, it was back on the road. Luckily for the duo, the Domain was close. Coming up the slight incline, there was the big bridge and the sparkling village. Link heard the Lynel make a ' _prree_?' noise in awe, never seen such a sight before. Link smiled lightly, but frowned. Now came an issue.. Did he try just waltzing in with cub in tow? Or should he try getting it to stay and so he could bring Sidon out?

He turns to the cub and it looks up at him curiously. Link gives it a light pet, before pointing to a rock next to the little sign. "Stay here." He told it. Instantly, the cub whined with ears tilting back, giving Link an uncomfortable look. "I know, but you can't come with me. The guards won't like it." He tries reasoning, but the cub wants to come. Chewing on his lip as he plays with the thought of taking the cub with him, and then once more shakes his head. There's no way they'd even make it halfway before the guards would notice what was with him.  
  
"Stay." Link says, this time more demanding. The cub pouts, and gives a little stomp with a ' _hrmph!_ '. If Link hadn't been arguing with it, he would have most likely collapsed from how cute it was. "...I'll bring back milk." Link offers. Oh, that changes the little one's attitude. It's mouth twists in thought, then tilts its head with a motion of a paw, ' _and?_ '

"Ugh.." He rolls his eyes; of course it'd try bribing more out of him. "And a fish." The cub nods and he notices the corners of it's muzzle turn up in a smile. ' _Brat_ ' Link can't help but think as he watches the cub trot over and nestle down next to the rock and sign. "I won't be gone long." He says, before making his way down the bridge.

* * *

He's greeted by the guards, and immediately they notice his arm in a sling and get worried. Link politely tells them that it's fine, and that he'd like to speak to Sidon first thing. Luckily, the prince is there and most likely tending to some duties, but they let Link in no problem to find the Zora prince. He finds him at Mipha's statue, but hearing his familiar footsteps, Sidon turns to see Link with a smile- which immediately turns to a worried frown at the sling.

"Oh, Link! Goodness, that doesn't look too good," Sidon comments as he steps a little closer with a slight bend to get a better look, before glancing to Link's face, "Do I need to fetch the healer?" Link shakes his head with a smile, trying to ignore the slight tingling at the tips of his ears from how close the prince was.

"Ah- no, but there's something more important." He says, glancing back towards the bridge. "I uh.. I need to speak to you about something, but it can't be in the domain."

Sidon's face turns to one of confusion. "Outside? Shall I bring a guard or my trident then, in case enemies lurk by?" Link once more shakes his head at the offer.

"No, we should be fine since it's just at the bridge's entrance. You see-"

" ** _Lynel!_** There's a _Lynel_ on the bridge!" A guard yells, catching the domain's entire attention. Link's gut sinks fast at that; it's not good news at all. He turns, and where he stands he could see the cub right in the middle of the bridge, spooked by hearing the sudden alarm now coming from the place.

"Shit-! Wait, no!" Link charges forward, with Sidon following behind with a startled ' _Link!_ '. Already the two guards at the entrance had began going forward, spears at the ready. That wasn't good; he had to get there before they did. Link's lungs burn when he has to sprint as fast as he could to hurry past, and he barely makes it as he gets between guard and cub, good hand holding up towards the guards to make them stop.

"Wait-" He's gasping for air, and he can feel the Lynel clinging to his back and trembling. Spears that had never pointed at him were now ready to stab right at his throat if the owners were commanded to do so. "I-It's fine- it's with me!"

Sidon had stopped when Link got between his guards and the monster, face utterly confused and worried by the sight. That.. thing was with him? "Link," Sidon knows he has to do his role here, and so he takes on his authoritative tone, "Why did you bring a Lynel here?"

Link shifts nervously, swallowing back nerves, "This.. uh, this is why I needed to talk to you privately." He winces sheepishly, glancing from spear to prince. "I promise, it's not dangerous.. it's been with me for nearly two weeks now-"

"And you bring it to our domain?!" A guard snaps, but a glare from their prince makes them quiet down. Still, Sidon's not sure, looking over the scared beast. It's peeking over Link's shoulder, ears pinned back and shaking. He steps past the guards, and kneels, holding out a hand.

"Y-Your Majesty-!" Another guard exclaims, but is hushed immediately. Link glances at Sidon, then to the cub, and then back, before moving aside a little. The Lynel whimpers when it's shield moves away, but glances to the giant fish before it. Sidon's stance isn't threatening, but it still makes the Lynel uneasy. It lifts a hoof- freezing when spears are gripped tight, before slowly making a step closer to the Zora prince. It's careful with it's movements, giving Sidon's fingers a sniff, before dipping it's head under. Link can't help but notice the awe in Sidon's eyes, and the slight smirk as he turns his hand to give the cub a light stroke in it's mane.

"Why.. it's much smaller than the one on Shatterback Point, isn't it Rivan?" Sidon asks. The guard sputters, before he nodded with a slightly confused 'Yes, Your Majesty'. The prince pets over once more before standing and looking at Link. "You know for sure it's not dangerous?" He asks, and Link nods.

"It's saved me from the one who broke my arm." Link said with a shrug. Sidon sighed, before motion to his guards to back down. They look at one another worriedly, before doing as they were told and going back to their stations.

"My father isn't going to like this.." The prince said with a soft frown, rising to his feet. Link rubs the back of his head, feeling responsible for this whole mess. "S-Sorry.. I had told it to stay." He gave the cub a small glare, and it whined with a slight cower at Link's glare. Sidon shook his head, "It's quite alright! By the looks of how tiny it is, it's still very young. I'm guessing curiosity simply got the better of it." He said, flashing a smile to Link. He glances at the sling, then nods. "Right, if this is what you had wanted to talk to me about, then it's been done I suppose. Next thing is getting you fixed up."

"Ah.. well, it also needs some care. I think it's injured along it's upper left side aswell." Link mentions. Sidon nods, and turns to walk back to the domain. "Very well, we'll get you both fixed up then! I'll deal with Father and Muzu, so don't fret about them Link." He flashes a smile over his shoulder to the blonde, who nods with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Sidon."

* * *

There was indeed a major fit from Muzu, while King Dorephan surprisingly wasn't as startled, and seemed to take a liking to the cub just as fast as Sidon. He gladly accepted it's presence and had a healer come in at once to take care of the two, allowing Muzu to stomp out of the room spitting up a storm. However, it was decided that they couldn't simply stay in the domain's inn, due to the cub's presence most likely going to scare off any other visitors, so the duo were given a room in the palace.

A water bed was quickly out of the plan for the cub, due to it almost instantly puncturing a hole in one the moment it climbed onto one, much to Sidon's amusement and Link's embarrassment. The cub had quickly fallen asleep once it had nestled into a normal bed, despite being a bit too long for it and having a limb or two hanging off the end. Still, it gave the Hylian and Prince some quiet time to talk.

 

"..So it wasn't it's mother then?" Sidon asked after Link explained the story behind him getting the cub. The blonde nodded with a dejected sigh, responding, "I have no choice but to bring it with me now.. I mean, it just feels like I have to. It's so young, it doesn't know how to fight or hunt.." Link frowned. Sidon gently patted the smaller male's shoulder, giving him a smile.

"I think you bringing it along is a grand choice. Most certainly if it had been anyone else, they would have killed it on the spot." Sidon praised, and Link felt his ears tingle somewhat as he rubbed the back of his head. Sidon looked over to the sleeping cub with a soft hum.

"Still.. I don't think it's quite fair to keep calling it an.. 'it', you know?" He said. Link raised an eyebrow, then glanced over to it as well. He was quiet for a moment, then mumbling sheepishly, "I don't know what gender it is.."

Sidon couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, I suppose we'll have to ask it tomorrow then. And then we can decide on a name for it, and proceed giving it some training." Link spluttered, looking up at the prince.

"Wait- you're just going to jump in with this?" He asked in amazement. Sidon nodded, almost excited at the thought, "Why, of course!"

"It's not everyday you get to raise a child of a dangerous beast into a great ally." The prince explained. "Lynels are strong and agile, and have a wicked keen eye sight, able to perfect a bow and arrow easily. That would benefit your travels greatly, I'm sure!"

Link smiled as the prince spoke, then sighed, "Well.. I doubt I could ride it until it's big, and until then, I'm gonna have to either get Midnight used to it or get a braver horse." He said. Sidon couldn't help but chuckle, "Midnight? You mean the horse that gladly rode up Death Mountain with you until the saddle nearly caught fire? I suppose even the bravest equine can't handle a fearsome beast like the Lynel."

That brought a chuckle out of the Hylian, who covered his mouth as he did, before sighing, "I know it's going to take time to train it.. but time's something Hyrule doesn't have with Ganon.."

The prince nodded, "That is unfortunately true.. however, you said you only had the cub with you for two weeks, and yet it can almost say your name perfectly and understands us relatively well. I'm sure if we stay persistent, it'll learn faster than one of our children of the Zora." Link nods, hoping that part was true. Before he could say more though, a yawn manages to ease out of him and earning him a soft chuckle from the prince.

"I shall let you rest, Link. Both your journey here and the healing process must have to exhausted you." He said, rising up from the bed. Link nodded, and gave Sidon a soft smile. "Yea.. thank you Sidon, for understanding and helping me by the way."

"There is no need to thank me! You did more than enough for us Zora by stopping Vah Ruta; the fact you still continue to give us guidance warms my heart." He smiled brightly, and Link can't help but blush from how sweet Sidon was with his words.

"R-Right.. Good night then, Sidon." Link said. Sidon nodded and smiled back, "Good night Link, I shall see you in the morning." He left the room, closing the door behind him.Link nestled down into the covers, having chosen the normal bed compared to the water bed, and gave the sleeping cub one last glance before sighing, turning onto his side to begin drifting off to sleep.

At least he had an idea of what to do now with it.

 


	5. The Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No continuation of the story for now; just info on the cub and some info on the story too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly-- I STILL can't get over how many people love this and how many people wanna see it continue!!
> 
> This chapter isn't exactly a storyline chapter; it's kinda a placeholder, to show you guys how the cub looks, basic info on said cub, info on the story.. and maybe some questions for you guys to answer! ;D
> 
> EDIT: PLEASE CHECK THE ENDING CHAPTER NOTES ABOUT FUTURE UPDATES

Hey everyone! No actual update for today; however, check it out!! First visual look at the cub! What do you guys think? [I know it sucks, sobs. I drew a chibi head though so plz forgive!!!]

So.. let's start off on some basic info for the cub. Currently in the story, it's a young cub. It's weened from milk, but it hasn't been trained on how to hunt nor defend itself yet, so Link and Sidon are gonna have to teach it. It's fairly small too right now; it only goes up to Link's chest, and we know how small Link is!! Don't worry though; it'll hit a growth spurt sometime down the road. As for what KIND of Lynel.. it's actually a mix-breed of Red and White! Most of the White Lynel genes shows; the white mane and black fur. However, there's some Red showing too; the lack of stripes, and green eyes. More white stripes may appear later on, maybe they won't? We'll just have to see.

Now.. story info. Currently, Link has gotten 2 Divine Beasts under control from Ganon; Vah Ruta in Zora's Domain, and Vah Medoh in Rito Village. He's still got 2 to go. He got Vah Medoh in control just before he had bumped into the cub. Now.. as for Link and Sidon's relationship, there is only pining for eachother so far. They haven't actually hooked up.. yet, but you can probably tell Link's got a crush.

As for the questions~

I'm wondering on what kind of name to give this cub for the story. I'll let you guys leave some suggestions, but listen, they gotta have that Zelda vibe to them, yknow? We can't just call it RYAN or ZACHARY. I'm keeping the gender secret for now, so specify if the name you're suggesting is a male name or female name!

Hopefully as the story progresses and I draw more of this cub, I can get better at the horse body.. again, I'm sorry if it looks bad. QwQ

 

Thank you all for enjoying the story so far!! I'll be sure to continue updating it as we go along~ And please, if you draw fanart of any sort, hit me up on my tumblr or my dA, both of which are TrollScribbles! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Hi guys, I wanted to post a new chapter relatively soon, but it looks like I might not be able to post for about a month now.
> 
> Why? Because for the next 3 weeks, my attention will be turned to my art commissions because I need to raise money for a plane ticket for my boyfriend. We're a long distance couple you see, with me in America and him in Britain, and while we've seen eachother twice now over the course of our 4 year relationship, it's about time we see eachother again!
> 
> So, for the last 2 weeks of May he'll be visiting but it wont happen if we can't get the money saved up. This is why I'm going to have to be working very hard on art commissions and doing streams to raise the money. If you guys would like to help by purchasing a commission, you can check out my dA journal here ->> http://trollscribbles.deviantart.com/journal/Boyfriend-Fund-85-200-Raised-678428688 <<\- and send me a note. If you still want to help ust a little, you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/trollscribbles
> 
> While I am taking a hiatus cuz of this, don't worry! I promise I'm coming right back to this story after my boyfriend's visit, and I'll be sure to include some amazing art along with it. <3 Thank you for enjoying this fanfiction so far, and thank you for your support!!


	6. A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naming a Lynel can be hard. It's even harder to politely ask what gender it is when it doesn't know much of your language. Sidon's having a decent time at least, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUZZAH, I have returned!! Thank you everyone for being patient and also thank you all for drawing fanart, along with suggesting names!! I thought hard on all of them, even the idea of Link naming the cub after one of the champions.. problem is, he currently only has defeated 2 Divine Beasts and hasn't really "met" Urbosa or Daruk. ^^; Still, I think I've got the name for it, so read on to see what it is and how Sidon and Link think of it for the lynel cub!!

"Hilda?"  
  
"Hmm... no.."  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Too obvious."  
  
"How about Artemis or Kirin?"  
  
Link's frown only deepened as none of the names sounded like they would stick to the cub. He once again shook his head with a sigh, "This would be easier if we knew their gender." He said. Sidon chuckled softly but nodded in agreement.  
  
"Indeed. Then again, I've met females with masculine names, and males with feminine names, so I don't think it would hurt the cub too much for having a name that doesn't fit perfectly with their gender." Sidon explained, before finishing the new sling for Link's arm.

  
  
It had been a couple of days since Link brought the cub to Zora's Domain. The first day they had to be kept inside so the guards could inform everyone their new "visitor", and unfortunately most of them didn't like the idea of having the Lynel around. Except for the kids; the next day when the cub was allowed to walk with Link through the domain, while the Zora children were nervous and fearful, they were also curious. The lynel cub was also curious about the kids, and Link had to admit, when he saw Laruta humming the Ceremonial Song to the cub and hearing it _repeat it back_ to her, he absolutely had to tell Sidon.

However, there were some bad moments letting the Lynel around the kids. One of the more braver boys actually had the Lynel open it's maw wide for him to peek inside. Luckily, Link and Sidon separated the two quickly and Sidon scolded the boy, however in a way Link wasn't expecting. Instead of "That's dangerous to do that!", Sidon told the boy "That's very rude to do!". Still, Link was thankful no parent saw that.

While Link healed, he taught the cub more words and more knowledge of things, and was happy that the cub could make full sentences now.. even though pronunciation wasn't perfect. It seemed the cub would roll the r's, making it almost sound like a growl. It was awful when it did that the first time pronouncing the 'L' in Link's name. "Reenk" wasn't something Sidon was gonna let go anytime soon; the prince couldn't help but laugh the first time it was said. The lynel had an interesting way of pronouncing Sidon's name as well. Some would pronounce it similar to Poseidon, while the cub would say "Sei-doon." Either way, it made Sidon happy to hear the cub say his name.

 

Even though he can get the cub to talk.. Link just felt awkward straight up asking it what gender it was. Sidon agreed it would be a little rude, but he also made a good point; "We can't keep them nameless the whole time." So they were trying more gender neutral names before the cub came in.

"Ah, hello!" Sidon greeted the cub and it chittered back happily. However, Link immediately noticed the brown splotches all over the black fur. "How on Earth did you get that dirty?" He asked, and the cub became sheepish.  
  
"Urm.." It paused, hands moving a little as it thought. "Overrr um.. Near one of the waterrfalls there was.. mud..?" It's ears flicked back nervously seeing the scolding gaze on Link's face. "It hot!"  
  
"You couldn't go swimming instead?" Link asked, and the cub made a face of disgust. "Hate waterrr.." It growled softly. Sidon chuckled at the exchange.  
  
"While I agree it's a rather warm day today, especially for one with fur as yourself, I'm afraid I can't have you track mud throughout the place. You're going to need a bath, young one." Sidon said, and the fur along the back and tail fluffed up the best it could with mud matting it down.  
  
"No _no **no!**_ " The cub said, instantly backing away but bumping into the closed door. Link watched the prince move swiftly; in an instant he was up and snatched up the cub in his arms, making it squeal and flail the legs. The door creaked open and a guard peeked inside, worried. "Everything alright, Your Majesty?"  
  
"Of course! Don't mind the noises; they're just complaining about getting a bath." Sidon laughed happily over the whines and distressed noises from the cub. Link shook his head as the guard closed the door.

"You sure you're gonna be able to handle them on your own?" Link asked and Sidon nodded, "Certainly! They're just a cub, I don't think they can do much harm being this little. I might need your help though, at least keeping it calm when I get it to the water."  
  
The cub had stopped flailing but was giving Link a pitiful look, 'don't do it'. Link forced himself to look away, knowing that he was weak to its begging eyes. "A-Alright." He got up out of bed and followed Sidon out of the main bedroom to the 'bathroom', where there was a bathing hole there with water circulating to keep it clean. Immediately seeing the water and how deep it was, Sidon nearly dropped the cub when it made a loud yowling noise similar to hollering ' _no_.'

"Goodness child, it's alright!" Sidon said, trying to pet its dirty mane to help but the cub only yowled again. Link winced, noticing it's claws were out and clutching tight to Sidon. Sidon cooed more, slowly stepping into the hole. Luckily it had steps to use to climb in and out of, but the moment it felt the water it thrashed, this time with a growl. Sidon's hold was tight though, and he couldn't help but laugh. "I must say, you're strong for being so small! Come now, I won't go any deeper but you must calm down."  
  
Link was amazed at how calm Sidon was taking this, watching him stand on one of the steps, with his waist and the hindquarters of the Lynel's lower half in the water. The cub stopped thrashing but still clung to Sidon tight with a whine, trembling now. "There, that's it.." Sidon cooed softly, slowly stepping down. He let out a light hiss when he felt the claws pierce through his scales but paid no mind. "Now now, you mustn't grip so tightly. I don't let you drown, it's okay."

"Wow, have you done this before?" Link couldn't help but ask. Sidon laughed softly, "Well, some of the children panic when they get into the deeper holes like this one at first but they quickly settle down." He replied before speaking to the cub once more, "Alright, we're going in, but I won't you go alright?"

The cub yelped when Sidon stepped off the last step, water quickly moving up to the Lynel's chest and head. Luckily though, Sidon made sure that's as far as they went before moving his legs to keep them afloat. Link watched as the cub squirmed, lifting itself further onto Sidon's shoulders to keep it's torso out of the water, forelegs also gripping on around Sidon's torso as the hindquarters flailed to keep it afloat.

"There we go, that's alright, you can hold onto me." Sidon hummed, keeping one arm around the cub and using the other to begin washing the mud off. The cub whined, setting it's chin on his shoulder as the flailing kicks calmed, treading water now. Sidon seemed to notice how tense and fearful it still was, so he simply began humming a soft tune. Link couldn't recognize it, but.. it was a lovely melody. He watched in awe as it seemed to calm the cub further, relaxing in Sidon's hold.

 

Once the cub had been washed, Sidon climbed out with it and Link fetched some towels for it, the two bundling up the cub and drying it off. It was shivering quite heavily, but simply due to coming out of the water and into the air.

"Are you alright, Sidon?" Link asked, noticing the slight claw marks on Sidon's shoulder and back. Sidon chuckled softly. "Quite alright. Those can be easily healed with a tonic so I won't have to worry none. How about you, darling?" Sidon asked, and when the cub simply gave him a glare he laughed. "Aw, do not give me such a face! You did marvelous; I'll be sure to bring a good plate of fish and milk for you for dinner."

"Yay~" The cub seemed to be more happy about that. Once they towel dried as much as they could the cub was let free from the towel confines, where it immediately shook itself and causing Link to ' _gah_ ' lightly, holding up his good arm to avoid any flinging drops. Sidon did the same but chuckled before they watched the cub hurry out of the room to get away from the water, and the both of them.

"They'll get used to the water eventually." Sidon chuckled, before getting up and helping Link up. Link yelped as he slipped on the slick floor and bumped into Sidon, a hot blush scattering across his cheeks as Sidon gripped him lightly. "Oh, careful now! Apologies for that, I suppose that was the cub's doing."

"I-It's fine, thanks." Link carefully backed off when he wasn't slipping, trying to ignore the tingling on his ear tips. "I'll uh, get more towels to clean up the water."

"No need, Link." Sidon smiled brilliantly at the Hylian, "I'll get one of the maids to do so." Link nodded, before leaving the room where he saw the cub on it's bed and licking along one of it's arms. Link figured it needed to get it's ruffled fur in order after they had towel-dried it.. but he figured he should ask now or never the question that has been on his mind.

"I.. apologize if this is weird or rude to ask of you," He said, making the foal-kitten pause and look at Link curiously, "but.. are you a boy or girl? It's hard to tell."

The cub tilted her head, giving Link a look, before replying, "Girl." Link blinked; he had been certain the cub was a male, but he supposed that was due to the cub's young age. 

"Ah- well, thank you for letting me know, and sorry for asking. It's just.. Sidon and I have been having a hard time giving you a name in our language." Link explained. The lynel cub thought for a minute, ears twitching.

"Mom.. gave me name. Not sure in your words." She replied. Link raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well.. can you say it the best you can? We can call you something close to it then." Link said and the cub nodded happily before saying her name. Link had to hear it several times; it was in a different language for one, and the growling pronunciation didn't help much, but he could make something out of it. "It.. kinda sounds like 'Abelon'."

She couldn't help but grin, ears perked up and tail swishing. "A-bel-on.. hehe, I like!" Link couldn't help but grin back and nod.

"Okay, then we'll call you Abelon then." He said, then saw Sidon come in with a woven basket of the dirty towels. The prince noticed the two happy faces.

"I'm glad to see you two looking more cheerful!" He said, and Link nodded. "I found out her name." He said and Sidon dropped the basket in glee.

"Oh!! The cub is a she then? What is your name, young one? I must know!" Sidon exclaimed and hurried over to the cub, happily taking her hands. She got sheepish, hiding her face somewhat in the white fluff on her chest. "A-Abelon.."

"Abelon? What a fantastic name!!" Sidon scooped up the cub, earning a squeak from her and happily bounced and spun the cub. " _A-bel-on~_ It suits you so well! You'll grow up to be a lovely Lyneless for sure!"

Link couldn't help but laugh as Abelon tried pushing away from Sidon, noticing the red amongst her cheeks. "You sound like a proud father, Sidon." He said. Sidon grinned at Link happily, before chuckling.

"Well then, if I'm the father, then that makes you the mother since you brought home our darling Abelon! We'll make a lovely family!"

 

Sidon happily laughed when Link's face got bright red and hid it into a pillow, while Abelon was confused by the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a lovely, light-hearted chapter. :3 I want to thank Sulfersnout for suggesting Abelon; it stuck so well to her! I hope you liked the slight Sidlink in this chapter too; perhaps Sidon has feelings for Link aswell since he happily took up the thought of the two being parents to a Lynel xD


End file.
